


Decision to Regret

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Regret, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: What went through Caleb's mind after leaving through the sphere.





	Decision to Regret

He paced the room for those seconds that ticked by. With each passing one, the regret was sinking in deeper and deeper. The worry, the stress.

Why didn't he stay? He could've fought. He could've bought more time. But he didn't do anything. All he did was run. A coward's choice. Always the first to run. Always to be afraid.

Every turn of a battle she is there, watching over him. She protects him, without even needing to be asked. Unconditionally, she loves him, despite being the monster he is. His actions only add to the proof. He ran. He's a monster for leaving her.

For all he knows, she will never appear in the room. She may even die in that plane. She'll die, and it's all his fault.

Once again, he's killed someone. He let someone he cares for die. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he loves that little goblin. Abandoning her feel like a knife that'll never stops twisting.

What will he do if she doesn't come back? Carry on with the group? Could he do that? Does he continue with his plans? What does he do without his little friend?

He knew not to grow close. He knew. Still, he favored her. What was he thinking? He should've left earlier. Left her with the group when he had the chance. It would've been easier then. Cut the cord before it attached to his heart.

Now, he's wallowing in the guilt, this grief. Just like before he...

A sudden flash of light blinds everyone for a moment. Nott stumbles to the floor as she appears. She bloodied, barely standing. A few seconds later, Jester's there too; she doesn't look any better. They share a hug before the rest acknowledge them.

Without thinking, he scoops Nott into his arms. She kisses him on the nose, looking like she's about to pass out. He holds her tightly.

"I... have not regretted something so much in such a long time," Caleb said with a shaky voice.

"Hey, it worked out. I'm all right. Everyone's alive," Nott reassured him. "I could use some healing and a good drink, but I'm fine. I'm just glad you got out."

He couldn't say anything. The words wouldn't come out. They were trapped in his throat, choking him. He didn't have the right to say anything.  
Instead, he was silent. Without a word, he carried her to their chamber, as the weight of regret weighed his steps.


End file.
